


this breathless attraction makes me dizzy (only because it's you)

by thewoundupbird



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Canon, F/F, basically byul's reaction to solar going on wgm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoundupbird/pseuds/thewoundupbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonbyul isn't entirely thrilled with Solar going on We Got Married. Despite how nice that Eric Nam guy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this breathless attraction makes me dizzy (only because it's you)

**Author's Note:**

> Well here begins my foray into writing fic for Mamamoo. Honestly it's been a long time coming and considering that I have two more word docs open and they're both about these beagle-idols, I don't see the mamamoo fic love ending anytime soon.

Moonbyul is awake before Youngsun as usual.Sure she’s a sensitive sleeper but for once it isn’t because the other girl is flailing around or drooling on her.Moonbyul is up all by herself, restlessly gazing at the ceiling, jaw clenching and unclenching. 

 

“I can hear you thinking from here,” comes a sleepy voice against her shoulder.Moonbyul sighs and glances to her left. It’s barely dawn but the tendrils of light tease the red from Youngsun’s hair as the other girl tiredly rubs at her eyes.

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

“You should too then.” Solar snuggles more firmly into Moonbyul’s shoulder, throwing a careless arm across her middle. 

 

“You can’t just order me to fall asleep,” Moonbyul teases, unintentionally smiling at how cute sleepy Youngsun is.She adjusts a little bit despite Youngsun’s protests and she’s holding the other girl more comfortably in her arms.With a soft sigh she nuzzles her nose into the soft hair, ignoring Youngsun’s fidgets.

 

“What were you thinking about?” is mumbled sleepily against her chest.

 

“You,” Moonbyul answers honestly.

 

She hears a groan and bleary eyes are glaring up at her.

 

“I know we’re dating Moonbyul and I’m technically sleeping in your bed, but is now really the time to be greasy?”

 

Moonbyul ignores the way the exasperation affects her, instead giving Youngsun a smileand kissing the tip of her nose.The girl’s face flushes and Moonbyul tracks the way the pale skin colors.She marvels sometime at the effect she can have on the other girl, despite all of the cries of being too “greasy.”

 

“How can I keep those words to myself when you’re this cute?” she whispers as she gently tips Youngsun’s head up so that they’re looking at each other.Youngsun opens her mouth as if to protest the words but instead settles for lunging forward and crashing their lips together.Moonbyul gasps in surprise and grips the other girl firmly to steady them from falling off the bed.Just as she’s about to progress the closed-mouth kiss into something more, Youngsun suddenly turns, facing the wall as if nothing had happened.Moonbyul blinks slowly, once again staring at the ceiling in disbelief. 

 

Smoothing down her hair, Moonbyul turns onto her side.

 

“Is that it then?” mutters Moonbyul, slightly bitter.Youngsun just glances over her shoulder and even though she can only see one eye she knows the other girl is grinning.

 

“I don’t kiss before eight o’clock.It’s 6:53.”

 

Moonbyul groans but obediently wrapped an arm around Youngsun’s middle, effectively spooning her.

 

“You’re such a tease,” she mumbles into the back of her neck, grinning at the way the other girl shivers.

 

“You should know.We’ve been dating for nearly a year and a half.”

 

“A long time.Maybe I’ll ask you to marry me soon.” Moonbyul tries desperately to hide the bitterness in her voice but it drops into the word soon like a deadweight.She feels the room’s atmosphere drop too.

 

“Is _that_ why you’re having trouble sleeping?”Youngsun rolls over until she is practically nose to nose with Moonbyul.Because she knows if they keep up the heated stare, Moonbyul would crack and lean forward to do something stupid, she suddenly sits up, pulling away from the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed.She puts her hands on her head as she puffs out her cheeks.There is a pregnant moment of silence before the sheets shift and warm arms wrap around her stomach and Youngsun presses her face against the side of her neck.

 

“Byul-ah.”

 

“Do you have to do this program? Aren’t there other variety shows you could do?”The arms around her tighten in response.

 

“I could drop out of it.But you know it’s a good opportunity to keep Mamamoo’s name out there through a regular tv program.And Eric is a nice guy.He won’t try anything weird.”

 

“He’s still a guy.”

 

Youngsun presses her mouth softly against Moonbyul’s neck, making her squirm a bit.

 

“You know I prefer you.”

 

“Y-yeah?” It was rare to hear Youngsun openly express that she was attracted to Moonbyul, even when they are alone.Although she was the one who had kissed Moonbyul first on that fateful night of too much soju, the transition from best friends to lovers had been a bit too seamless.Sometimes it was nice to receive confirmation that Kim Youngsun did indeed feel something for Moon Byulyi.Despite how loudly she would protest her greasiness. 

 

“Of course, silly,” Youngsun mumbles against her neck, trying half-heartedly to hide the exhaustion in her voice.

 

With a sigh Moonbyul reaches for one of the other girl’s hands and laces their fingers together.

 

“I don’t think the viewers would be able to handle us if we were an actual couple on We Got Married.We would probably put all the other couples to shame.”

 

“If you were allowed to show how greasy you actually are to me on a tv show I would hit you so many times you would come home with bruises.”

 

Moonbyul giggles and Youngsun tugs their hands toward the bed.

 

“Can we go sleep a little more now?” she whines. “We have to get up in like an hour.”

 

She turns at the words and grins at Youngsun’s pout.

 

“What would everyone say if they knew how much _aegyo_ you actually do when we’re alone? Are you the oldest or youngest member here?”

 

Youngsun groans and flops onto her back, rolling onto her side and stealing all of the covers in one fluid motion.

 

“H-hey, Youngsun-unnie, gimme some covers! It’s still kinda cold.”

 

When she gets nothing as her response, Moonbyul crawls over on her knees until she hunches over the other girl who’s curled up in a tight ball.Obviously pretending to be asleep.

 

“If you give me a black eye, I don't think the make-up unnie will be too happy with you.”And then Moonbyul pounces, throwing her weight on top of Youngsun and tickling the other girl with all her might.She winces as her ears are immediately filled with Youngsun’s high pitched screams but she persists, mercilessly letting her fingers dance up and down her sides.Moonbyul doesn’t quite know how it happens but suddenly the screams have stopped and she’s straddling Youngsun’s waist, her hands pinning her girlfriend’s wrists above her head.The other girl’s face is tinged a slight pink, from exertion or a blush, Moonbyul isn’t quite sure.Experimentally, Moonbyul shifts and moves her hands up to lace their fingers together.

 

“Will you share the blanket now?” she questions softly with a barely contained smirk.And when Youngsun bites her lip she can’t help but unconsciously lean forward a bit.But the other girl stubbornly turns her face to the side, pressing her smiling mouth against her arm.Moonbyul sighs in resignation and releases her grip on Youngsun, pulling the blankets effortlessly out from underneath her.

 

“Let’s just sleep with the rest of the time we have,” Moonbyul mumbles, barely containing a yawn. 

 

She half expects Youngsun to be stubborn and wrestle her for the covers again but she just receives a sleepy sound of affirmation.They curl up together as if nothing had happened as Moonbyul wraps her arm as per usual around Youngsun’s waist and Youngsun snuggles against Moonbyul’s chest.

 

“If I crash your wedding ceremony on the show, just how mad would you be? I could come in my suit and short hair and say I’m you’re real lover. We’d really give the show a memorable performance.”

 

“Moonbyul, when we ride in the car today I’m going to sleep on your shoulder and I will make sure that you get a shoulder cramp.”

 

She sighs at the threat and idly rubs her thumb against Youngsun’s warm back. 

 

“Love you, _yeba_.”

 

Moonbyul waits for the reply because she’s a patient fool in love. 

 

And it comes in the form of a warm sleepy whisper against her chest.

 

“… love you, too.”

 


End file.
